


The Doctor is 'In'

by DancingDowager



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: (Okay so I'm kinda ashamed of the title), Established Relationship, F/M, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Not Ashamed, Inappropriate Use of Medical Equipment, New Relationship, POV Doctor Xu, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingDowager/pseuds/DancingDowager
Summary: When Xu stays late at the clinic, his girlfriend brings the fun to him.Previously titled 'Patients Are a Virtue; Xu Has None'.





	The Doctor is 'In'

“Working late?”

Xu looks up with a start.

The clinic is quiet and shadow-filled at this time, so it’s a surprise that he missed the door. He must be more tired than he realised, focusing past his grumbling stomach and the slightly eerie emptiness to get the new medicines organised and locked away. A glance at the clock tells him it’s gone eight, well past regular visitors.

She isn’t, though. The sight of his new girlfriend has him swallowing a gasp, even now. She approaches with a half-cocked smile, confident in a way he still can’t be around her; smelling of the soap and shampoo she used to scrub away the cares of her workshop.

“It seems so,” he begins, laying aside his clipboard with its endless lists. “I’m sorry I didn’t hear you. Did you need something?” His stomach turns over with an alarming thought. “You’re not hurt? Sick?”

The Builder shakes her head, fond in the face of his worry. “I’m fine. I was hoping to surprise you when you came home, but when you didn’t show I got dressed again and came here.”

Xu manages to nod before his brain grinds flatly to a halt. Dressed. She was undressed. At his home. Waiting for him. Heat blossoms in his gut, twisting it with an altogether different kind of hunger. He finds himself wiping abruptly sweaty palms on his coat, trying to ignore his spinning thoughts when he looks at her.

“Oh?”

She smirks, and that’s all it takes to set fire in his blood. “I can come by tomorrow, if you like. Or are you nearly done?”

“I’m done, I’m done,” he says, then the lie gets stuck in his throat. “Well,” he glances at the cabinet, at the dozen bottles that still need to be inventoried and stored, “… I will be in a few minutes.”

“I’ll wait for you, then.”

He turns just so his gaze can’t linger, can’t follow the lines of her shoulders and curves as she wanders around his clinic. Xu summons an effort to concentrate; the kind of discipline that saw him through all his studies and exams before, but it’s useless now. He reads ingredients lists twice over, mechanically checks the storage requirements but his head is somewhere else: constructing careful pictures of the beautiful woman behind him moving through his house and shedding her clothes on his floor. He’s made precisely no progress when he snaps the cabinet shut, giving up. It wouldn’t be safe to deal with it now. They’ll have to be locked in his desk. The other, less responsible part of him suggests other uses for his desk, and he tries to push it away.

“You’re finished?” she asks him, apparently unaware of his failure, the weakness to his own imagination.

“Yes. Sorry to have kept you waiting. Shall we go back?” he makes to remove his stethoscope, stops when a hand falls on his arm.

“Actually,” she says, smile turning wicked and his bones to jelly, “I think we’re good right here.” Her fingers tighten on his wrist, and she tugs him towards the bed.

Xu swallows, forces himself to look into her eyes rather than listen to every growling, greedy flame licking his insides. “You’re sure?”

She rolls her eyes, but it’s affectionate; another dizzy reminder of just how much this woman cares for him. He still doesn’t believe it, sometimes. “I’ve been sure for hours now.” He nearly clutches for her hand when it leaves him, but it only goes to her front, to the buttons on her shirt. She tilts her head when his mouth goes dry, fixated on the movement of her fingers. “I’m certain I need examining.”

This is new territory for them, this playing. The whole thing is new: their relationship, getting to call her his. They’ve been together before, yes: this isn’t the first or second or even the third time he’s seen her take off her clothes; but it’s still different. It isn’t a gentle, nervous first encounter. It’s an _invitation_ : to her, to her body; as deliberate as the languid movements with which she strips, giving him time to look at her.

He doesn’t look but stares when the shirt slips off to reveal only bare skin. He can see her rising heartbeat in the surge and fall of her chest as she pushes her hands into her trousers and sheds them too. She steps delicately out of them in nothing but long stocking-like socks, clinging to her shape up to the mid-thigh.

 _This_ is how she was waiting for him? Waiting in his home – perhaps even in his bed – looking like _this_?

Xu snaps. It takes less than a second for him to get across the room and put his hands on her. She’s warm and smooth under his grip as he pushes and lifts, getting her up onto the bed and turned around so he can join her. He nudges a knee between her legs, right where those ridiculous socks dig into soft flesh. She pulls him down over her with fingers hooked into the neck of his t-shirt, eyes dark and voice purring.

“Come on, _Doctor_. Show me everything you know about the human body.”

She’d called him Xu since they got together, he’d insisted; and oh, the way she said ‘doctor’ now shouldn’t be working for him, but it _was_. He should be objecting, should be cringing; he’d never thought he wanted this kind of dialogue. He wanted it now like he wanted her; couldn’t resist it any more than he could resist burying his face in her neck, kissing and licking and scraping his teeth against her pulse.

His ‘patient’ mewled underneath him and his hands tightened involuntarily on her hips. She wriggled against his body, pushing herself against his supporting knee, bucking. He gasped when her hands landed on his stomach, sliding his t-shirt up around his armpits. For one fervent second he was indescribably glad he hadn’t let his fitness routine slip; then forgot about everything but the sounds she made as he edged down her body. He ran his lips over her collarbones, down the breastbone and around the curve of her boobs. He flicked his tongue across one nipple before teasing it with his teeth, sucking. She keened, back arching.

He’d been learning her since that first time, when he was too nervous and overwhelmed to think beyond keeping himself together. He was a quick study, picking up on every aborted breath and shudder. He knew exactly the amount of pinch he needed to make her squeal, that she loved it when he slid the flat of his palm down over her ribs and belly, exactly where on her to press his thumb to make her gasp. So he did, feeling warm wetness. Xu held himself up on one hand and with the other worked into her, fingers curling and twisting and teasing out a hundred little reactions. He wants to taste her really, to take her apart with just his tongue; but more of him wants to watch. The dark, greedy parts he tries to deny just had to see this beautiful, clever, talented woman moaning and writhing and shaking to pieces on his hand.

He’s a selfish man, really. When she breaks, hissing as she rides out the orgasm, shoulders squeaking against the bed as she throws her body into an arch, it isn’t her pleasure that fills his heart and chest. It’s his.

She comes down from the high with fluttering eyelashes and unsteady breaths. “Xu,” she murmurs, and that pleases him as well, the tightness low inside him sharp. He nearly cries out when she puts hands against the bulge in his jeans, desperate for relief. “You’ve gotta – I want –”

He doesn’t wait for her to find words; pops the buttons on his fly open with quick, sticky fingers. She actually moans when he presses his length against her, covering himself in her slick before he’s forced to hop down and go scrabbling for a condom in one of the drawers. When he turns back he finds hooded eyes on him, her skin flushed and bitten and a hand rubbing at herself, shivering. He loves it: wants more. She’s incredible, extraordinary; he wants to turn her upside down and inside out with touch.

Xu forgets to be careful as he pulls her upright, dragging her forwards to perch on the very edge of the padded bed. There, she’s the perfect height for him to push into standing. His hands wrap around to support her as she leans backwards. Nails bite into the muscles in his shoulders; hair falls behind her as her head tips, mouth open. He feels her heels bump into his ass as he starts thrusting, quickly winding himself up.

She’s tight and shamelessly noisy; it’s fortunate that his clinic is on the hill, rather than closer to town. If she’d been like this at his place they’d be heard, and he’d be dead before he’d share those sounds with anyone. He secures one arm on her back before working her with the other, determined to push her over again. When she goes, it’s with another hiss and a squeeze that nearly tips him over the edge as well.

“I wish I could come inside you,” he breathes, alarm bells ringing in his head when he realises he spoke aloud. But she isn’t recoiling, isn’t upset: she’s smiling a lopsided, blissed out smile.

“You could,” she says, slurring a little. She’s no good with words after she comes, he knows. She pushes lightly at his chest, gets him to step back so she can slip off the bed and drop to quivering knees. She’s gorgeous and giddy and wrecked as she looks up at him, eyes almost glazed, clumsily peeling the condom off. “Come in my mouth, Doctor.”

He doesn’t realise he’s swearing under his breath until she’s on him and he can’t breathe anymore. It’s a struggle to stay upright for a moment until he threads a hand into her hair, cradling the back of her head and forcing himself not to grab or pull. She’s hot around him as she sucks and her tongue does something he can’t physically imagine. It’s not long before he spills and feels her swallowing.

His limbs are exhausted and heavy when he finally manages to pull her up. She staggers until he settles them both on the bed and she curls into his chest, breathing ragged. The buttons on his coat press painfully into his skin under her weight, and it’s really going to need a wash. So will he: sweat is soaking the fabric of his coat and t-shirt. He rubs his hands over her, trying to keep her warm.

“Are you okay?” he croaks, voice unexpectedly sore. She nods against him. “I didn’t hurt you?”

She chuckles a little, shaking her head and nuzzling with her cheek. “It would take more than that to hurt me.”

He knows she’s strong, it’s one of the things he first admired about her, but that doesn’t stop him from caressing over her skin and checking her over. He’s been learning every square millimetre; heart stopping every time he finds a scrape or scar. He doesn’t relax even when he finds nothing new, and wonders what to say. “I’m sorry,” he settles on, though that’s only approximate.

“For what?” she demands, lifting her head. “That was exactly what I was hoping for.”

“Really?”

“I don’t generally go commando, you know.”

He can’t help but laugh, squeezing her a little tighter. How exactly did he get so lucky? How is it this woman accepted him of all people, and doesn’t bat an eyelid when he gives in to every base want he has?

“I loved it. How you were.”

He swallows. “What do you mean?”

“You looked like you wanted to ruin me,” she responds, and she savours the words like it’s something precious, something delicious. “You’re so… _controlled_ , most of the time. But not tonight.” She makes eye contact and grins, wolfish. “It was hot. Really hot.”

“Well, uh. Good. Thankyou.” As if that wasn’t awkward enough, his stomach chooses that moment to gurgle with hunger, turning his embarrassed wince into utter horror. Xu bites his lip. His girlfriend shakes with laughter, peals of it bouncing off the walls. She hops off the bed.

“Come on, you. Let’s get you home and fed. I left some ribs and rice in your kitchen.”

He didn’t deserve her. “You cooked?”

“No, I like you more than that. It’s Django’s.”

He grins, shoulders popping as he stretches. They potter around for a few moments, straightening things out. He bundles his coat into a bag, sets aside his stethoscope and wipes down the bed. He locks up before leaving hand-in-hand with his girlfriend, making a mental note that everything will have to be cleaned and sanitised tomorrow. The air outside is crisp and sweet-smelling, chasing the smells of rubber and antiseptic from his lungs. The hand in his is warm.

“I love you, you know that?”

He did. How could he not? “Yes. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading! I can't believe this is the first fic for Doctor Xu up here... I triggered his romance quest the other day and felt like he deserved some AO3 lovin'. 
> 
> I welcome feedback and critiques, and you can always find me on twitter @DancingDowager as well as on here. 
> 
> Look after yourselves x


End file.
